


Luck

by tyomawrites



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites





	Luck

You’ve known Sweeney for a few years. The Leprechaun had wormed his way into your life when you had quite literally bumped into him on the street one night when you were rushing back home in the rain, coat pulled tightly around your shoulders. You’d smacked head first into a hard chest, barely cushioned by layers of clothing. Strong arms had grasped your shoulders and practically caught you, a charming grin pointed down at you and teased you as you blushed as red as his hair. He’d asked for your number, politely, kissing your hand sweetly, and you and Mad Sweeney had stayed friends ever since.

Somehow that lead to this.

Three years later, Sweeney’s hanging off your shoulder, waving a shot glass, sloshing whiskey around and nuzzling too close to your cheek. In all your years, you think you’re finally done with his too cold, too affectionate behaviour, but it grew on you… Like fungus, Sweeney grew on you on fungus. You roll your eyes when he starts  begging you to play a drinking game with him, actually honest to god getting on his knees to beg you in a way that Sweeney never does to anyone else.

You pat his hair, like you know he only lets you do, and you finally give in to his insistent, needy whines. You can never resist something if Sweeney wants it, you notice that in your life, men like Sweeney can always get what they want from you, that’s what happens when men are as charming and as sweet, and are as mad as Mad Sweeney is.

He drags you to the couch in your living room. The audacity of him dragging you doesn’t even phase you, he started doing that since he’d met you and you agreed to be his friend. You sit down on the couch next to him, as he pours you a few shots.

“Now darlin’ I know you ain’t been drinkin’ before…” He starts, turning to you, even pointing his knees towards you. He’s too tall for your couch, you think to yourself, but you give him a grin, feeling butterflies and a heat in the pit of your stomach as he leans in, you can see the trimmed hairs on his beard, the small cracks in his lips that he gets from pulling coins outta thin air, you can see every little nick and scar on his face from endless bar fights and crashing on the street drunk. 

He pats your face and shakes you out of that little daydream you had tucked yourself in. He’s taken off his casual button up, leaving himself in his tank top and suspenders as usual. You could never help yourself from taking in the sight of his too tight pants and his arms when he wore those. 

“Yeah? Sorry Sweeney I got distracted for a second.” You mumble, tearing your thoughts away from the idea of stripping him off and riding his cock till you’re both screaming. 

He lifts a shot glass and holds it out to you. “Come on then love, take a drink.” You take a deep breath, grasping the glass between your fingers and knocking it back the way you’ve seen Sweeney do a million times. Or at least you tried too. The burn caught you off guard, making you cough and splutter. You can hear Sweeney chuckle behind his hand, you wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand, before you put the shot glass back onto the coffee table. He pats your back, starts to rub circles on it before he hands you the other one.

You shoot him a glare, but you’re not normally the one to turn him down. You try again, and again, each time he hands you a shot, you get better at taking it down. Sweeney’s smiling at you with a a proud grin, like he’s happy he’s corrupted you with alcohol, like it’s such a sin.

About nine or ten shots, you’re leaning way too close into Sweeney’s space, your hand is on his thigh, sliding closer up to his pelvis without a thought. He doesn’t seem to care though, his hand is under your thigh, almost gripping your ass. He’s leaning in, pressing his lips against your temple while he’s talking. The TV is on, but it’s background noise, a random movie that neither of you are paying attention too.

You run your hand through his hair, playing with the vibrant red strands like they fascinate you. You tug on them, experimentally, and he moans just slightly, enough for you to hear, enough to know that it was intentional. You meet his eyes, they’re dark, the usual milk chocolate brown encompassed by the dark of his irises. He’s staring at you, trying to stare into your soul with the way you’re staring back. He moves his other hand down so that he’s pretty much lifting you by the bottoms of your thighs, and he moves you so that you’re straddling his lap. He shuffles down, so that he’s taking up the length of the couch, and your hips are pressing against his. The height difference doesn’t matter as he props his knees up, tilting you forward so suddenly that your hands are planted on his shoulders. 

Sweeney’s grinning up at you, almost predatory as he leans up to latch his lips to yours, his hands pulling you down flush against his body, hard lines and planes against smooth, warm curves. His hands grip and kneed your ass, your thighs, coming up to grab your hips and buck his hardening length against your crotch. He pulls away from the kiss only to catch his breath, and he moves on to sucking marks onto your neck and jawline with the enthusiasm of a man possessed. He sucks marks and nips and bites, aggressively, roughly, with the way his teeth nips into your skin, but he cradles you almost gently with his body.

He lets you lean back to let your head clear, while he fumbles with his suspenders and tank top, the backs of his hands and knuckles brushing against the seat of your crotch as he unbuttons his tight trousers. You try your best to be graceful as you peel off your shirt, unclasping your bra before awkwardly trying to peel off your skin tight shorts without falling off him and the couch. He ends up helping, steadying you before pulling them off in one fluid motion, grinning when he finds you pantiless, already dripping from subtle grinding against his clothed cock.

He rolls his hips against yours, rubbing his clothed cock against your bare pussy, feeling the wetness stick to his boxers. You lean down to mouth at his throat, that wide expanse of skin you’ve always felt the urge to cover in love bites. You suck on a spot under his jaw, as long, thick fingers tease at your slit. You whimper against him when he teases one in to the first knuckle. It’d been a while, you forgot how good it felt to have something inside you. You were always too hung up over Sweeney to chase other boys.

He teases the first knuckle in and out of you, his sharp grin, and teeth making an imprint. He pushes another finger in and you gasp, hiding your face into his shoulder. He chuckles and uses his free hand to pull you back, smiling at ya. “Nah sweetheart, don’t hide that pretty face from me. I wanna see ya.” He whispers against you, his lips pressed against your cheek, before he nips at your earlobe and tugs at it with his teeth. “Ain’t you a gorgeous girl for me. Good kitten. Sweet pet does like me fingerin’ her doesn’t she.” He teases.

You whimper, mind practically running at a 100 miles an hour. Sweeney’s dirty talkin’ you and fucking your pussy with a finger. He’s callin’ you his gorgeous girl and his pet. You clench around the finger inside you and he responds with a moan, crooking it against you, finding that spot that makes you buck your hips.

“Oh there we go.” He practically croons against your ear, pulling one finger out, and pushing two back in. He crooks em, going straight for gold, going back to whispering dirty, filthy things in your ear while massaging your g-spot with his fingers, twisting em so that he feels every part of your clenching heat. “Oh sweet pet I wanna feel ya cum around my fingers before you do the same on my cock.” He coos, leaning up slightly so that he can take one of your nipples into his mouth, he rolls it between his teeth, laving his tongue over it teasingly and playful.

You beg him, breathless whines and broken moans, rolling your hips against his fingers like you’re chasing a rabbit down a rabbit hole. With each movement shocks just, resonate through your body, as he tease you with his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, a shock practically renders you useless in his arms as he presses his thumb against your clit while pumping his fingers into you, the wet squelch of your pussy causing him to growl mostly to himself. He grips your hip with his other hand, pulling the fingers in your pussy away and shoving down his boxers with that hand, uncaring about the mess.

He slicks himself up with the juice from your pussy, groaning as he pumps his fist over the thick and girthy length. You glance down and shiver, arousal and fear blooming at the pit of your stomach. Sweeney was proportional. He presses the head of his cock against your slit, teasing, rubbing it against the slit, listening to that ‘pop’ sound as it slicks past your entrance back and forth. He grins at you, wild, predatory, affection evident in his eyes, and he lines himself up and pushes into you, One long, smooth thrust that has you whimpering, mewling as he stretches you. The feeling his cock pushing into you making you bite down on your bottom lip until it spilts. Before you can even move, Sweeney’s giving slow rolling thrusts against you. His cock sliding in, and out of you, slicked by the amount of juice you were squirting onto him, the sign of an impending orgasm. He slides the hand that was holding your hip to the back of your neck, pulling you close so that he could whisper in your ear.

“God you feel so tight around my cock, you’re so fuckin good pet, I think I wanna just keep ya here for the rest of my life.” He moans, pressing the side of his face against yours, his beard rubbing against your skin. You’d be okay with that. You think, but all thoughts are out of your head as he thrusts again and this time, his fingers are pinching your clit while he speeds up the movement of his hips. You’re gonna cum and Sweeney’s not even started yet.

He feels you clench around him, grinning wide. He thumbs and plays with your clit like an instrument, enjoying in the feel of your thighs shaking against him, your pussy clenching and squeezing his cock desperately. He wants to see you cum, wants to feel it, to feel you dripping spent all over his cock. He thrusts harder, continues to play with your clit until he hears you scream. Your orgasm doesn’t catch him of guard, but the slick that gets squirted onto his cock does. He sits up, pulling you completely into his lap, thrusting into you without abandon, you twitch with oversensitivity, your clit on fire from the stimulation that Sweeney has focused on it. He swallows your moans, whimpers, begs and mewls with kisses, one arm tucked around your waist, the other rubbing away at your clit trying to induce another mind numbing orgasm. 

The second one doesn’t come long after. You cum around his cock for the second time, screaming against his temple as he mouths and bites at your throat almost like an animal marking his mate. He thrusts his hips and occasionally sneaks a finger alongside his cock to hear you squeal at the extra intrusion. Your moans and needy whines pushing him closer to the edge along with your tight, wet, sloppy heat around his cock.

He thrusts, and pretty much lunges forward to set a punishing pace, the sound of slapping hips drowning out muffled moans and screams as Sweeney plasters his mouth onto yours, his hips pistoning as hard as he can go without hurting you. He moans against you, filthy promises and dirty phrases. His dirty talk sends more arousal in the pit of your stomach to burst into an image of flying colours in your mind, and as the dirty talk turns affectionate and meaningful, you feel his cock twitch, his hips stilling, pressed all the way against yours. His cock deep, buried inside you as he cums. His cum shooting into you and you can feel every bit of it, how his cock swells slightly and twitches, as your pussy grips him tight. You keep your eyes trained on his, and the chocolate twinkle returns, something like gold glittering in them. He leans down and kisses you, rolling his hips just slightly to entice a whimper and a small sob from you.

“There’s my gorgeous baby girl.” He whispers. He smoothes your hair out of your face, and cradles you close. “You’re mine.” 

You can’t help but nod and go along with it anyway.


End file.
